Beside you in Time
by Mish Michelle
Summary: Elizabetha Lestrange's sentence in Azkaban hurt her deeply than the bruises and cuts that remain on her frail body. Someone rescues her from the torment, and there begins the second war. R&R Chapter 4 is up!
1. Introduction

**Title: Beside You in Time (Nine Inch Nails: _With Teeth_, _Beside You in Time_, 2005)**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these wonderful characters, except for one; it is all property of the truly amazing and talented JK Rowling. The story line is partly hers, but mostly mine.**

**Rating: R, for later scenes. Violence. Attempted suicide. Death. Sexual Content. Drug use. Depressing elements and the beginnings of insanity. Enjoy **

**Other: This is a WIP. I have 3 chapters done with pages of notes of future chapters, and will post only after I get reviews, of course. This takes place from the years 1981-2007, but starts out in '07. I tried to stick as much as I possibly could to her storyline, but if you can't handle that little bit of change then don't read it.**

**Summary: **

**Introduction.**

October 1, 2007. York, England.

The room was great. Dark wooded furniture was highly polished and not a thing was out of place. The jade green walls were hosts to moonlight, which flowed through the open windows like snakes. On the adjacent wall to the towering windows was a well-built and extensive book collection, some, which have never been read, others that were heavily used. The book collection extended wall-to-wall, floor-to-ceiling. Two doors, which faced the three windows, were on one wall, with an opulent desk in the centre of them. One door led to a vast closet, the other to the rest of the household. The tidy king-sized bed was situated in the centre of the wall just opposite the bookshelf. The sheets, which were crisp and pinpoint straight, looked as if they had never been slept upon. But they had.

A tall, slender girl, know as Elizabetha Lestrange, had a unique personality, or one different from the personalities of other children her age. She wore her hair long and soft and little bundles of curls sat at the bottom of her darkly coloured hair. Her very pale green eyes stood out the most on her face, besides the large abundance of freckles. She looked like an average seventeen year-old English girl. She even acted like one at times. But she was so different. She never experienced what she should have, like the others of her kind did. She would never experience what that wonderful school in Scotland called Hogwarts had to offer.

Hogwarts had closed in the year of 1996, after their most admirable Headmaster was murdered by whom many witches and wizards had feared for decades: the Dark Lord's followers. It was a tragic time, even tragic enough to shut down an entire school, as the whole country went in to shock and devastation. Elizabetha believed this made the country go mad and that it should have never ended this way, but sometimes she believed she was only upset that she had never attended. She was only 4 years short of receiving her formal invitation to the prized school. She, was devastated.

Her entire life was spent with Muggles. Every day, every minute, there was a muggle in sight. She hated their ways and so did her parents. Her parents, Rodolphus and Bellatrix, were pureblood dark followers. They were known as Deatheater's, those who remain faithful to the Dark Lord and the Dark Arts. They brought up Elizabetha to also follow the Dark Arts but recommended that she stay in muggle schooling to get some sort of education. Elizabetha hated it.

She sat on her dark wood floor, her back against the bed, her head wilting to the floor.

Three knocks and the call of her name disturbed the silence and her mother opened her door.

"Are you alright, dear?" She asked in a soft tone she would only use with her precious daughter.

"No." she answered back dryly. Her mother stepped in, closing the door, and taking a seat next to her.

"I know you want to do this, and I respect your decision. But I just don't want you getting hurt. It's going to be difficult."

Elizabetha's eyes swelled with tears.

"Mum, what did the prophecy say? Do you want me to save our lives? Bring back what we used to have? Without the Dark Lord we are _nothing_. Apparently I am the _only_ one to get us back to where we belong."

Bellatrix looked at her daughter eagerly. She wanted to see her daughter break and say she were scared, but deeply she knew she wasn't. She knew her daughter had more power in her than any of the Deatheater's combined. She almost feared that.

"It'll be difficult…" began Bellatrix, her daughter opening her mouth to interrupt, "No, I know you can follow the tasks, but I'm saying it'll be difficult to get to there. That time…"

"Mother, I'll be with you. Nothing wrong is going to happen. We'll be together again."

"I know… It's just that… We're about to change history," she looked up at Elizabetha in the most depressing way, "_I just don't want you getting hurt_." Bellatrix let her tears flow that she had never let her daughter see. Elizabetha watched as her mother sobbed, and it seemed to calm Elizabetha.

"Mum, I won't. _I promise_." She almost whispered to her mother. Her mother stared at her through glassy eyes.

"I don't really care much about bringing the Lord back again, I just want you to be in one piece. Until that stupid Potter is dead." Elizabetha grinned at her mother.

"Are you saying I can go?"

Bella nodded.

"What year?" Asked Elizabetha.

"1981." She stated solemnly as she stared at her mother.

"It's only a stupid time-turner! I'll be back like nothing ever happened! Except, that a few things would be changed of course… Well, drastically changed… But it's besides the point." Her mother laughed.

"You're so silly sometimes, Liz." They stared at each other with smiles, when Bella's face dropped. "You must be careful, Liz. _Bad things happen to those who meddle with time_." Elizabetha shuddered at the thought, wishing to brush it off, but somehow she knew it'd come back to haunt her.

Mother and daughter sat there. They embraced in a hug.

"Come on. It's time to go." Bellatrix gave one last look at her beautiful daughter, one last look before everything was changed because she was completely unaware of what the past held.


	2. Forward to the Past

**Forward to the Past.**

October 1, 1981. Diagon Alley, London.

Elizabetha gasped for air as she kneeled on her bruised knees. She coughed and spattered out various curses. She tried to steady her breathing as she placed her right hand on the brick wall in the alleyway. Her head was still in a whir from the travel and her left hand still clutched the time-turner. She closed her eyes.

"Breathe dammit," she muttered to herself. She drew in a deep breath and let another draw out. This wasn't how she thought it would be.

She stood up slowly, still somewhat panting, when she realised she was being watched. She stared at the opening at the street at a tall slender man with dark hair that covered his eyes almost. He wore a long black cloak and had his hands stuffed into pockets. His light grey eyes shimmered curiously in the dark of the alley and she edged closer to him.

"Lizza, how are you?" asked the mysterious man. She stopped.

"How did you-?"

"Know your name?"

"No," she hesitated, "know that nickname. My father calls me that." He sort of chuckled at her bewilderment.

"That's because I am your father." She gasped.

"Father!" She ran towards him and embraced him. "I am very fortunate to see you! I don't know where to go…"

"Hush, yes I know. The Dark Lord sent me here for you. He knew you'd be arriving this time. Glad to see your mother and I agreed for you to come this far back." Elizabetha almost felt puzzled to hear this but remembered that it would be difficult to adjust being in the past. She smiled.

"Of course."

"Come. We must be in a hurry." He grabbed her arm and let her out of the alley and down the busy street full of witches and wizards. He walked briskly towards another alley, one she recognised as Knockturn Alley.

"Where are we going?" she insisted.

"Apparating to the Riddle Mansion. You know where that is?"

She nodded, and spoke loudly over the chattering of others, "Of course! You and mum showed me once before."

"Good. As soon as we are in shadows," he muttered back to her, "Then we go." She nodded. They entered the safety of Knockturn Alley and almost immediately her father apparated. She, too, apparated.

She stumbled into a dark dining room and caught her balance. She peered around the eerie atmosphere when suddenly lights flickered on. Her eyes grew. Before her were the Deatheater's, staring eagerly at her through hooded cloaks. They all at the same time took down their hoods and bowed their heads in her direction. She saw her mother and father also staring at her as they gave her a slight smile.

"Glad that you have finally arrived, Ms. Lestrange." Bellowed a deep and spine-tingling voice. She spun around. It was he, the Dark Lord. She had met him once, but it had been when he was feeble. He looked tall, and strong, and still looked handsome from his earlier years. Dark eyes peered at her and his lips shaped into a sly smile. She smiled warily back.

"My Lord, it is an honour." She stated, bowing her head to him. He waved it off.

"I appreciate your manner, Ms. Lestrange. But we are equals. They," he pointed his hand at the Deatheater's, "Will bow their heads in your presence. You and I, do not." He stared at her seriously. It gave her chills. She nodded.

"Of course, my Lord." He smirked, allowing her to title him.

"Have you all met before?" he asked, motioning to the Deatheaters.

"Yes," she said peering at every one of them, "We all have." Her face dropped. There was one she hadn't met yet. He was tall, and had long stringy hair, and a long nose to match it. His skin was pale, but he was young and handsome.

"Not all, I see." He said with a hint of dullness. "This is Severus Snape. One of my most loyal." Severus bowed his head to her. He looked not much older than she. Maybe twenty, she thought. She nodded at him in approval as both their eyes met. She broke away from the grip of his stare and glanced up at her Lord.

"So…" she began, clearing her throat. Her Lord looked at her, cocking an eyebrow. "What is my first assignment?" He stared at her blankly, but motioned her to sit at the oak dining table. She followed, and sat at the very cushiony chair, as he and the others remained standing. He stood next to her.

"There is a man, who is a great friend of the Potters. But not yet great enough to be their secret-keeper," he stated, adding a smirk to one of the Deatheater's, Peter Pettigrew. "His name is Sirius Black. I want you to befriend this man, get any information possible. After I murder the Potter's and if all goes well with you befriending him, we should be able to lure him into a trap, a delusion. I want him guilty on all accounts. He is, after all, Harry's godfather. It would seem wise to the Ministry that the Potter's made Black their secret-keeper. It would keep the Ministry busy while I sort things out. I trust you will complete this?"

She inhaled greatly and slowly. "Yes, my Lord." She responded. He smiled.

"Good. I expect you on it right away. I trust you, and I trust you know exactly what I want." Somehow she did know exactly what he wanted. She understood everything to a fine point. She just didn't quite understand why she was the chosen one.

"Where can I find him?"

"Your mother can show you. She is his cousin, after all." She shook her head, she didn't know. He noticed.

"Bella, explain to your daughter." He demanded.

Her mother spoke in a soft yet harshly spiked voice. "Remember when I told you our family was entirely pure-blooded and faithful to the Dark Lord? The Malfoys? The Blacks? I stated that there was a blood-traitor amongst us. That is Sirius Black." Elizabetha nodded, remembering that her mother had said this.

The Dark Lord towered over Elizabetha, and spook to both of them.

"This task can be for both of you. Go right to it. I expect word from either one of you once it goes through." With that said, Bellatrix walked towards her daughter and took her daughters left hand which was still clutching the time-turner. She grasped the time-turner from her and left it on the dining room table. Elizabetha stood up and followed her mother, but was stopped by her Lord.

"One last thing, Ms. Lestrange. You'll need identification." He smirked with a hint a mischief in his voice. She stared at him, not understanding, when he grabbed her left arm harshly and branded her with what was known as the Dark Mark. She struggled not to scream, but shut her eyes quickly as he burned it into to her. She reopened her eyes as soon as he let go of her and she immediately caught eyes with Severus. She looked away. Her mother grasped her arm and they walked briskly out of the Riddle Mansion, together.

**XXX**

**Ladypheonixquill**: Thank you very much! I promise she will not turn out to be a Mary-Sue. She will be proved not perfect and will have many problems of her own that you will see in the future. And thank you for the suggestions I shall be taking them into consideration!

**rendezvoushero**: Thank you

**Lady Darque**: I love how you rambled But, wait and see. Thank you

Glad you liked the first bit, and I hope you liked this! Let me know when it starts to get confusing. I've done a lot of editing and research for this story because it is set back in time and does tend to get confusing. So let me know what you're pondering about and I'll justify it Thanks!

Love, Michelle


	3. The First Assignment

**This will be a long one. And it'll be the last "cheery" one. More drama and angst and such to come. Might be the last time you'll actually see Elizabetha completley sane, as well ...****Thank you Lady Darque : Enjoy! **

**The First Assignment.**

Bellatrix and her daughter Elizabetha spent a week and a half spying on Sirius Black from a small desolate house they had rented out from Muggles. They watched him enter and depart the house half a dozen times a day, unaccompanied. One Thursday he left and met with a friend, who was known as Remus Lupin. Bella and Elizabetha followed cautiously, hidden by an invisibility spell, behind them as they strolled down the street away from Sirius' house. They caught their words.

"Are we going to the Leaky Cauldron?" Remus asked. Sirius nodded.

"The usual, Moony." He mumbled. Sirius appeared moody.

"What's with you, Sirius? You've been really down lately, mate."

"It's just that…" Sirius broke off searching for a way to clarify what he felt to his friend without sounding silly.

"Just that you never see James anymore?"

Sirius nodded. "Yeah. Him and Harry. And Lily I suppose too" They laughed. They were nearly a block away when both apparated.

Sirius sat at the bar next to Remus, and they ordered Merlin's Fine Beer. They didn't talk but just sipped their beer. Bella and Elizabetha arrived just in front of the bar.

"Liz, you'll have to go in alone. Sirius knows who I am. Besides, I trust you to do this right."

Elizabetha nodded. "Of course, mum."

Bella looked at her daughter uneasily. "It's rather odd to hear you calling me that." Elizabetha smiled.

"Don't worry. You'll get used to it." She smirked.

"I was afraid of that. Well, if you need me I'll be back at that damned muggle house. I really do hate it there, Elizabetha, so please hurry on with this Sirius assignment!" Her mother apparated and Elizabetha turned and strolled into the pub. She noticed the men sitting at the vacant and murky bar; so, she casually sat down next to Sirius. The bar was empty except for them, and 2 others.

Elizabetha looked over at the men just beside her and stared at their drinks. She had never tasted a Merlin's Beer before nor had she tried any others. She tapped Sirius on the shoulder. He spun around so his handsome face met with hers.

"'Scuse me," she began in a friendly voice, "How is that drink you ordered? I've never tried it before." Sirius smiled vaguely.

"Well, I think it's good, obviously if I am drinking it." She smiled at his smart remark.

"Do you have any recommendations? I'm ashamed to admit that I've never been to a bar before." Sirius nodded, taking a swig from his beer.

"Well, Firewhiskey's always good, but that's a bit too heavy. Black Dragon's Scotch is brilliant and so is Lucky Dan's beer. If you just want a light drink to start off with I suggest you order up a white wine, specifically One Star." He smiled sweetly at her.

"Thank you. I will order a white wine, then."

"Any time. Why is it that a girl like you says you've never been to a bar before? If you don't mind me asking…" She waved it off.

"It's alright. Just never had an interest, really."

"Oh. It's just that you look nearly my age," she frowned. He noticed. "No, not that way. I'm only of 20 years." Her face softened.

"Oh. That's good then. I'm of 18 years." He smiled.

"What's your name by the way?" Her lips curved into a sly half-smile.

"Elizabetha. Elizabetha Snape." He frowned slightly.

"Are you related to a Severus Snape?" She frowned also, realising the name she had chosen.

"No, never heard of him." He nodded.

"Good. Never did think Snivellus did have any family. Right, Remus?" He nudged his friend and he looked up and nodded with a smile. "I'm Sirius Black and this is my friend Remus Lupin. Remus this is Elizabetha." They exchanged greetings.

"So what's it you call that man? Snivellus?" They laughed.

"Yeah. Poor guy used to cry a lot. Well, at least whine. I think James and I used to pick on him too much. We went to school together at Hogwarts."

"Oh. Lovely school, of course." Elizabetha realised she had never been there and now they were on the subject of it. She knew plenty though from reading Hogwarts, A history. Tom the innkeeper came and took her order of One Star white wine.

"So, you attended school whilst we attended as well?" Remus asked. She nodded. She somewhat panicked inside, but she remained calm, she was skilled at manoeuvring her emotions.

"Hey, you did! You don't look too familiar though. What house you sorted into?" Sirius asked. She hesitated. She didn't know if she should lie.

"Slytherin." She stated bluntly. They raised their eyebrows.

"Into the dark arts, are we?" Remus asked.

"No, not quite. Just a bit cunning and sly. That's all." They laughed. She smiled.

"Of course!" Sirius grinned. Elizabetha received her glass of white wine and she sipped it. "How is it?" Sirius asked. She swallowed.

"Delicious." She smiled. She had never tasted anything quite like it. It was so delicate and sweet, almost like a juice.

"Good. Glad to help out a first time drinker." She laughed.

"Of course." They talked for hours about Quidditch and Dragons and went on to more personal subjects getting to know each other better. Elizabetha beamed at her victory.

"Do you mind if I call you Liz?" Sirius asked.

"No, not at all."

"Good. It was getting rather annoying having to repeat your long name." She laughed. He smiled. Remus just sat there, drinking, occasionally piping in to their conversation.

"Would you like to do this again sometime, Liz?" He asked her with a sweet smile.

"Of course! I'd love to." She said, adding a sweet smile also.

"Good! How about tomorrow night, then?" she nodded.

"What time?"

"Let's say," Sirius broke off into thought. "6'o'clock."

"6'o'clock it is then." She confirmed. They talked a bit more for some hours when Tom the innkeeper said he was shutting down for the night. It was nearly midnight. Remus, Sirius, and Elizabetha walked out of the inn together into the Muggle street.

"Well," began Sirius facing her, "Tonight was lovely. See you tomorrow."

"Of course. It was fun. Goodnight, Sirius. Goodnight Remus. Nice to meet you both." They smiled at her and apparated immediately. She waited a few moments, then apparated to the Riddle mansion.

She arrived in the eerie dining room again to see him sitting there as if waiting for her.

"Good evening, Ms. Lestrange. Any information?" She nodded.

"I just met him tonight, my Lord. We are meeting again tomorrow night."

"Good, very good. Have a seat, if you will." She walked over to the chair and slumped in it.

"No information, I assume." He drawled silkily.

She shook her head. "No, my Lord. You mustn't rush such things." He nodded slightly. "But, I am rather exhausted. I should be getting home soon."

"Nonsense. You can stay here for the night. I have plenty of spare bedrooms." Just then Severus walked in. "Snape stays here, seeing he has no other place." She glanced over at him, who bowed his head to her. She smiled.

"I see everyone's up late here." She commented.

"I heard someone apparate. Sorry." He stated in a deep and tantalising voice. He turned to walk away. The Dark Lord stopped him.

"Please, do sit down, Severus. Be a little social." Their Lord sneered, narrowing his eyes. He obeyed his Lord and sat across from Elizabetha. She smiled at the man who didn't know she had just used his last name as hers. He half-smiled back. There was an awkward silence. The Dark Lord sighed heavily.

"Very well, you may go to sleep Ms. Lestrange. Snape, show her a room."

They stood up and said goodnight to their Lord. Elizabetha followed Severus up a flight of oak stairs and into a dark hallway with many doors.

"This one," he said motioning to the second door on the left "Is mine. The one next door I believe is fine for you." He opened the next-door and walked inside while she followed. A large bed with four posts and a dresser were the only items present in the room. "Yes, it is fine." He turned to her and smiled. "The bathroom is right across the hall." She smiled.

"Thank you, Severus."

"Of course, my Lady." She raised her eyebrows not knowing if this is what they'd call her.

"You don't have to address me like that. You can call me Liz. _Please_." He smiled shyly and nodded. They stood there in mere silence. "So how long have you lived here?"

"Since I finished school 2 years ago."

"Do you like it here?"

He hesitated to answer but stared into her green eyes that lit up in the darkness.

"I'd rather have my own place." She smirked.

"I understand. But you two must get along so well!" He laughed. She never thought he'd be a man capable of laughing, but she saw there was happiness in him, somewhere. She merely smiled.

"I honestly don't know how I tolerate such a place as this."

"I couldn't. But I see now why he calls you his most faithful."

Severus seemed to blush slightly. Elizabetha stared at him, at his long stringy hair that fell on his face so perfectly, at his eyes that complimented the hair so well and held many secrets she wanted to plunge into and discover. He took his hand and moved some hair out of those eyes, and she felt the urge to grasp it and never let go. She felt the need to throw her arms around his neck and for him to hold her close, embracing in the tenderest way. She couldn't believe what she was feeling. It was none of what she had ever experienced.

"So, um, I'll be going to sleep now."

"Oh." He said softly. "Goodnight then." He took her hand and kissed it lightly, in a taunting way. She shivered.

"Goodnight, Severus."

"So what's your favourite animal then? Bats or snakes?" Sirius questioned her. It was only Sirius and she this time at the bar and it still only had two other occupants.

"It's tough."

"How is it tough? Which one do you fancy more?" He flashed his famous smile that was so handsome at her.

"I don't know. They're on the same page I guess." They laughed.

"Alright so that's two favourites for you and one for me."

"Why do you favour the dog so much, Sirius?"

"It's because I am one." They laughed. "No, seriously, though."

"You're an animagus?" She almost choked on her Seven Pirates Rum.

"Yes."

"Ahh, interesting."

They had been talking for hours and enjoying their selves so much that Elizabetha had almost forgotten why she was befriending this man.

"James oughta meet you. I'm sure you two would be good friends."

"When was the last time you saw him?"

He leaned back on his stool at the bar and thought. "Maybe last year sometime."

"May I ask something?"

"Go right ahead."

"Why _don't_ you see James anymore?"

Sirius seemed to hesitate and be thinking about his answer. He trusted Elizabetha even only knowing her for 2 days, which seemed almost impossible, but still seemed to think that it was too early to actually rush into assumptions, especially since James' whereabouts were very confidential.

"Classified actually. Sorry, doll."

She shrugged. "It's alright, I understand quite well. We have only known each other for a couple of days."

"Yeah. And what an amazing time we've been having together. Two complete strangers!" They smiled at each other and he brushed his long dark hair out of his face. It reminded her of Severus. She shuddered.

"Cold?" he asked in a considerate manner. She shook her head.

"No, just a little chill."

He stared at her jade coloured eyes and then stared dreamingly at the freckles on her face. She caught him staring and blushed slightly. He smiled.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow night?" He questioned.

"No, nothing at all. You're hardly busy are you, Sirius?" He chuckled.

"No, not ever. I live alone." He lied slightly. What she wouldn't find out till much later was that a secret organisation known as the Order of the Phoenix, whom tried to bring down the Dark Arts, held meetings there every so often. But otherwise, he was completely alone.

"Oh, must get pretty exciting." She stated sarcastically. He snorted.

"Yeah, really now. Watching mildew grow is the most thrilling experience you'll ever have. You honestly haven't lived till you've seen that." They laughed loudly and brightly, as if they were old friends.

He cleared his throat. "So would you care to join me for dinner tomorrow night?" She smiled greatly.

"I'd be delighted to." He returned the smile. He hollered at Tom the Inkeeper for a quill and paper and Tom immediately got it for him. Sirius scribbled something on it and handed the paper to Elizabetha.

"That's my address. It's right on the outskirts of London. You'll have to think about it. It's not exactly out in the open." He winked at her.

"Right." She had known his house was hidden; she spied on him nearly everyday! But now she knew the secret. She smiled.

"Well, we should be going. I'm going to want to tidy up the house if you're stopping by tomorrow." She laughed.

"Of course. Six o'clock again?"

He nodded. "As always."

They walked together out of the pub and into the same Muggle street they left at the night before. They faced each other. He drew his hand close to her face and he caressed her chin lightly and drew away.

"Goodnight, doll. Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight, Sirius." She whispered.

Pop. He was gone. She staggered over to the wall and leaned on it. Her face grimaced. Her throat tightened. Her eyes watered. She had become friends with him, and now was left to betray him. It was wrong. He was so different; she knew she wouldn't find another that opposed the Dark side as him but yet was an amazing friend. She knew that he had been special and that they'd become good friends. She feared that entirely. She sobbed quietly, wishing she could spill the truth. But she had to hide these emotions from her Lord. He wanted this task done, he wanted it _perfect_. And Elizabetha hated to admit that she wished she had never gotten into it. Sirius and her were friends now, and lying to a friend was one of her _greatest_ weaknesses.

She pulled herself together, and apparated back to the Riddle Mansion, where she'd yet again get sucked into Severus' taunting stare, and she'd be left with every bit of emotion that she didn't want also. Then she'd apparate back to the Muggle house on Grimmauld Place, just houses down from Sirius', where she'd have the greatest time of her life the next night.

Sirius and her danced. They danced elegantly, humorously, and compassionately. They danced to old records of jazz, which Sirius swore was his mothers. They laughed, once again like old friends as they shared stories of their childhood. They told each other their deepest most secrets, but still leaving each other with mystery that neither one nor the other knew of. They ate what was praised the "most positively scrumptious dinner of the centuries", as they called it. They laughed more. They reminisced the night of, and the couple of nights before. They crowned themselves best friends.

They sat on the floor of his kitchen as he animatedly talked about an experience at Hogwarts him, James, Remus and Peter had. She laughed at his imitations. His story ended and he stared at her, at her long dark hair, which flowed so gracefully. She caught him staring.

"Sirius?"

"Mmm?"

She hesitated. "We're, good friends right?"

"'Course so. Why?"

"Then why am I under the impression that you have other feelings for me?"

He raised his eyebrows and sighed. "You're the most beautiful thing I have ever met, I won't lie. But there aren't any other feelings there. There could be, but there aren't."

She tried to smile at this, but looked bemused instead. He laughed at her expression. She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Getting sleepy?"

"Yes, just a bit."

"Want to crash here for the night? I've got plenty of room."

"No, no. It's quite all right, thank you. I'll just head back home." She smiled at him. He stared.

"Where exactly is home for you? I believe that's the one thing you hadn't shared."

"Oh, I'm sorry. That was rather rude of me. I live in York."

"Oh. Lovely town."

"Yes." They sat in silence for a moment or two. Sirius glanced over at her, his dark locks of hair falling over his eyes. He stood up and grabbed her hand to pull her up. They walked out to the front of his house together.

"Um, this weekend I'm a bit busy and for the week I'll be out of town. Send an owl to me, and we'll correspond like that."

"I thought you said you're alone here?"

"No… I'm afraid I really am not all that lonely here. It's much too explain though. I'll share, I promise." She smiled at him.

"Okay," She whispered. She felt her stomach tie into knots as she wished she could tell Sirius who she really was.

They embraced in a goodbye hug, and he watched her walk away and apparate into the foggy night.

Elizabetha panted and ran into the Riddle Mansion. She had never run so much and so quickly before. Her eyes sweltered with tears. She knew it had to be this way, but she still felt like a failure. How was she to frame Sirius now? She tried to remember the stories her mum and father told her, of how that very night she was experiencing right now was the downfall of Lord Voldemort, and how he raised back to power many years later. She remembered them saying how Sirius was framed, but at the moment she had forgotten it entirely. She felt it so odd to be the only one of the time to know exactly what's going to happen. She couldn't share this information with anyone, even though they all knew she was from the future. Everyone but Sirius of course.

She sprawled out on the floor in the entrance of the Riddle Mansion, still panting, as the Deatheater's surrounded her. She moaned of distress.

"Elizabetha, what happened?" Her mother questioned her with utter concern.

"Lord… our… Voldemort's dead! He failed. I _failed_." She tried to put on the best act, even though she knew it would happen. It was part of an agreement she had with Voldemort that she wouldn't tell anyone the future, not even him. The Deatheater's gasped and exchanged words of shock. She still lay on the floor, steadying her breath, as Severus knelt down beside her. He helped her up and held her in his masculine arms, the ones she had always dreamed of being in. They all grieved the moment, and in minutes battered her with thousands of questions. She had a horrible migraine and Severus told them all to shut up for a bit while he brought her upstairs to lie down. He laid her on the bed. She sat up immediately, tears streaking her pale complexion.

"No, I must complete my task. I haven't failed yet. No, not _yet_. I must go." Severus stared at her.

"No. It's over. You must rest, you are so exhausted." He protested.

"Yes Severus! I must go! It is not over, don't you understand? _This was supposed to happen_. I have to complete my task now, it'll all unfold later, and I _promise_ you." He stared at her blankly. She fixed her robes and smoothed her hair down as she rushed to the door. She stopped and looked at Severus. He stared at her eagerly with those entrancing eyes. She ran over to him and kissed him sweetly on the cheek. She ran out and apparated immediately. She left him standing there, touching the spot where she had laid that heavenly kiss on him, and pondered what could become of them.

She apparated immediately to the scene of the Potter's disaster. Sirius was already there and so was a large man carrying a small bundle out of the wrecked and destroyed house. She ran over to them.

"What is that Sirius?" He turned to her with tears in his eyes.

"My god-son. James and Lily were murdered by He-who-must –not-be-named. I had come for I sensed trouble. It was too late." He wilted his head to the wet pavement of the street. He glanced over at the large and tall man who carried the small bundle. The man walked over to him and Sirius opened the bundle cautiously and revealed a tiny handsome boy. He laid a kiss on his forehead where an unusual scar was forming. "Hagrid take my motorcycle. Dumbledore's waiting."

"Dumbledore? How…?"

"He knew, Liz. Dumbledore knows all. Brilliant man." She choked back what she wishes she could tell him.

"Sirius, I… I'm so sorry." He shook his head.

"It's a tragedy. But you don't have to be sorry, Liz."

"No, you don't understand…" Muggles were now filling the streets and watching curiously as flames still emerged from the destroyed home. She looked at Sirius who was eyeing her. "I know who their secret-keeper was."

"So do I. Peter Pettigrew." He stated solemnly.

"Sirius, He sold James and Lily to Voldemort!" She shouted angrily. He stared at her blankly.

"How do you…? You spoke of his name, are you mad!" He shouted back.

"I'm really, really sorry, Sirius." She cried. Just then Peter Pettigrew had apparated, just as she planned. Sirius glared at him and then stared at her.

"I had an idea he was behind this but… Liz you're scaring me, stop it."

"I didn't mean to. I did, but I don't! Oh, Sirius! Forgive me!" She strolled over to Peter's side. Peter laughed menacingly at Sirius.

"You… This whole time you were on their side! Is this all a lie? All a joke? I knew I should have never trusted you!"

"No, you don't understand. It was real. I just…"

"Used me? _Spied_ on me? Hoping to get directly to the Potter's?" He shouted at her. "And you! I always knew you'd do this to us. You were always the sneakiest and most untrustworthy of the group! You never deserved to be a Marauder!" He shouted at him. Elizabetha winced, stronger than she was before however. Muggles flooded the street and crowded all around them. Peter glanced all around them nervously, as they came up to them and asked questions. Peter seemed to grow impatient and annoyed so he quickly spun around to the muggles. With a bit of wandless and wordless magic, the muggles fell one by one to the ground in a series of thuds. Dead. Peter turned to face Sirius now. Sirius raised his wand to the highest he could go and aimed right at him. Everything now seemed to happen in slow motion to Elizabetha, although it all happened in a matter of seconds. Sirius shouted a mass of words that sounded much like _Avada Kedavra_ and Peter held both his hands behind his back and let out a low whimper as he dropped a bloody finger to the ground. The green light appeared to hit his chest but at the exact moment he transformed into a rat. He scurried away and Sirius laughed, believing he had just murdered Peter Pettigrew. Elizabetha stared in shock, praying Sirius wasn't about to pull that on her. He stared at her, still laughing manically when just seconds later, Ministry of Magic officials were whisking both Sirius and Elizabetha away into the creamy navy night sky, both bonded by rope.


	4. The Line Begins to Blur

**The line begins to blur.**

Elizabetha sat next to her best friend in a grimy locked room in the centre of Azkaban, awaiting their fate. They didn't speak, nor glance at each other; they just simply listened to one another's breathing. Elizabetha closed her eyes in pain, as her wrists became swollen from the ropes binding them together. She tried shifting on the uncomfortable chair, but to her dissatisfaction she made it worse. Sirius noticed her shifting around but wouldn't bother wasting his energy by turning his head to look at her, his best female friend turned traitor. He snorted.

Minutes went by and it almost seemed like an hour before the silence was broken. Sirius had to admit to himself that he just couldn't handle it any longer.

"Why?" He asked bluntly. She jumped. She looked up at him and then back to the dirty floor, and began her explanation. At the end, Sirius sat there and stared blankly, a look of shock on his face but his eyes transfixed on nothing. She didn't expect him to say something in reply.

Moments later several men walked into the room, including Cornelius Fudge. He looked furious.

"Many are dead, and many muggles are roaming the streets asking thousands of questions as to what happened this night." Fudge pursed his lips together and raised his voice slightly. "Do you have any idea as to how much trouble the Ministry is in?" He paced the floors, as Elizabetha and Sirius remained silent.

"I believe you," he said with a sharp emphasis on you and stared at Sirius, "Was V…You-know-who's right hand man, am I correct?" Sirius looked up and opened his mouth to protest but Fudge continued on. "I am rather shocked you informed him of the Potter's whereabouts, as the Ministry worked very hard to help bring the Potter's into safety. I was told you were their best friend, and worst yet, young Harry Potter's godfather! This is strictly appalling! I just hope there aren't anymore of you running around, or else this country will be in serious trouble!" His face grew redder with anger as he spoke. Sirius stared at the floor, unsure what to think or what to say. He decided it best to wait for the end. "And Peter Pettigrew is dead, as well! Also as I was told, from a classified source, he was one of your best mates! Honestly, Sirius Black, you are a man of wonder. Deceiving all these innocent young people to confide in you and then you go on and kill them all. Astounding. And those Muggles. You must be mad?" Fudge still paced. Sirius grew angrier.

"If I may have a word in," Sirius began, his voice harsher than Elizabetha has ever heard before, "I did not inform You-know-who of the Potter's whereabouts. I didn't even know where they had been. It was Pettigrew." Fudge stared at him, his lips still pursed, and his eyebrows furrowing. "Yes, I did murder him! I have no guilt in it! But it is because he betrayed his best friend!" Sirius shouted. Fudge still stared at him as if he didn't say anything.

"Sirius Black, I am sentencing you an entire life sentence in Azkaban! For murder and betrayal. And you," He turned to Elizabetha. "You, I don't even know who you are, but you are also being sentenced to life for assistance of a murder." Fudge looked at both of them furiously as one man leaned into him and whispered something in his ear. "Ah, yes, Elizabetha Lestrange, that is your name. Well, consider yourselves tried upon and punished. Goodnight gentlemen, er, and lady." Fudge stormed out of the room and two of the four men followed. The other two stayed behind and hauled Sirius and Elizabetha out of their chairs and nearly dragged them down a corridor to their cells. First they removed the ropes that bonded their wrists together and then they threw each of them into separate cells side by side, locked the doors shut, and walked away. Elizabetha sat down on the floor angrily, not caring what she was sitting on. She gazed around the foul smelling cell and at the stonewalls that were stained with what she didn't want to find out. She reached her hand into her pocket hoping to grasp her wand but realised that was the first thing they took away from them when they arrived at Azkaban. Sirius leaned against the wall and slid down slowly. He didn't bother glance at Elizabetha. They sat in silence for a moment then she thought it was a good time to speak.

"That man Cornelius Fudge, you're minister, is really a load of shit. I've never met anyone more dull and stupid before." Sirius snorted.

"I know someone more stupider… Me." She shot a glance at him.

"What?" He didn't look at her.

"Me, for trusting you." He almost whispered. "I cannot believe all this time you had been fooling me. You're worse than that goddamn traitor Peter." This made her revolt. She jumped to her feet quickly and faced him.

"Don't you ever compare me to that damn foul man! It was neither my idea nor my decision to betray a best friend!" He turned to face her and spoke calmly but mockingly.

"But I see betrayal of best friends must run well with your dear Lord." Her eyes widened.

"I NEVER LIED TO YOU SIRIUS! I JUST NEVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT IT!" She shouted so it echoed off the walls in a deafening sound. Sirius looked away from her and stared at the dirty floors. She stood there, still angry and panting. She wished he would speak up again for she needed to emit some anger. Moments of silence went by and she still stood there wishing to release her negative energy. Sirius didn't speak. The silence calmed her some.

"I'm sorry, Sirius." She turned away and sat down on the floor once more. "I truly am." Sirius sat there still speechless and nodded his head gently, even though she couldn't see. Again, she didn't expect a reply. She sat in silence, her own miserable silence. A man dressed in stained clothing and a sweaty and greasy face came by and stopped in front of Elizabetha's cell. He opened it.

"C'mere, you." He said with a heavy Scottish accent, as he strolled in and grabbed her by the arm quite harshly. She stood up with his help and shook him off.

"Get off me, you dirty bastard." She demanded with a sharp tone. He ignored her and grabbed her again, but this time by the neck. He came close to her face so that she could smell his foul breath breathing on her velvety white complexion. Sirius looked up in alarm.

"Don't you talk to me like that, Miss Pretty." He snarled and tired dragging her away. She threw him off and slammed him into the stone wall. She had her hands gripped around his fat throat in seconds.

"Then don't put your nasty hands on me, or you'll get worse then a talkback." She snarled back much more fiercer than his. His face contorted into a struggling expression, but her strength was defeating his, impressively. "Now, let's talk business while I've got you here. Obviously you work in this hell, and obviously you can get me out." He glared at her.

"Never, missy. Yer in 'ere to do yer time. It's fair game." She shoved him a little harder into the wall, making him wince a bit.

"You get me out of here," She began, her voice sounding powerful and demanding, "And I promise you will be rewarded heavily." He didn't think on the thought and again tried to get out of her hold. She smirked. "You won't be able to escape. Not unless I take my hands off you, and I won't promise that I will." Her force was great, and impressed herself. She was unleashing power she never knew she was capable of, but she realised that she was being told she was great the moment she came into this time. She somehow knew she'd have a lot more to release than just strength.

"Well, I'm not lettin' you out. You won't win so just give it up, will yeh?" Her face snarled once more.

"You'll be sorry." She insisted. He laughed madly.

"Oh yeah? How's that work? You 'aven't got a wand!" She smirked.

"I don't need one." She whispered eerily. Sirius was now standing and eyeing the scene but didn't dare speak a word. He felt that she could handle it without his assistance and the thought seemed to scare him.

The man didn't speak but instead spat in her face. Rage built up and she threw him against the iron bars violently and he fell to the floor. She jumped over to him and picked him up and slammed him into the iron bars again, and held him there, pressing him in further. Her grip grew tighter around his throat and he was gasping for air.

"Don't you ever pull another stupid stunt like that again, you fuckhead." She growled. His face was turning a shade of maroon and turning into a light purple as oxygen and blood flow were cut off. She closed in tighter, like a boa constrictor closing in on its prey. She smirked. "You're just asking to die, aren't you?" He couldn't speak. She cocked an eyebrow. "Don't have much to live for, no?" Her smirk grew violent. Sirius couldn't bear it.

"Elizabetha, stop this right now! You're going to get yourself into more trouble! You don't need that attention right now." He shouted, making it known that he understood Elizabetha's purpose. She still gripped tightly on the man's throat but her face softened. Sirius was accepting her.

The man was gasping and shaking to get out furiously when she finally released him. The man fell to the floor gasping for air still. He looked up at her with terror.

"Don't you dare speak of this. I'll know. I'll find you." She whispered the last bit. The man didn't nod but instead stood up, walked out of the cell, and locked it and ran away. Elizabetha turned to Sirius and strode over to the iron bars that separated their cells.

"You know, that scared me a bit." Sirius said with a matter-of-fact tone. She raised her eyebrows. "You've got a lot of power. It's amazing." She fell very silent.

"Yeah." She whispered staring at him.

"But… point is, I can't be mad at you for long." She smiled.

"'Course not." He smiled also.

"I'm not agreeing at all why you came here," He hesitated and drew a deep breath, "But you're one of my best mates and I trust you. A lot. And I'll," he hesitated again, "help you out in any way that I can." She laughed.

"You don't have to. I know it's not your 'thing'." He nodded.

"Yeah." He glanced around and sighed. "So we'll be spending our whole lives in here then." He sat down on the floor without a care in the world. She eyed him curiously.

"You're not one to give up, Sirius. I see that in you."

He glanced up at her.

"Well, there isn't much to do, right? And besides, Fudge was right, I did murder tonight." She sighed. He was right, there wasn't a thing that could help them escape. At least not now.

"No, Sirius, you didn't." He stared at her attentively. "We're both innocent." She said almost casually. She turned to face him. "You did not kill Peter Pettigrew. I'm sure you are aware that he is an animagus?" Sirius nodded blankly.

"Are you saying he escaped?"

She nodded gravely.

"That fool!" Sirius jumped up immediately and shouted various curses. "That bloody fool! Oh, mark my words, Liz, if I ever come across that man again, _he will be dead_. I assure you that." Elizabeth nodded her head.

"He's only a servant to my Lord. He wouldn't care if Pettigrew was dead." She commented. "So, kill him if you will." Elizabetha hid a smirk. She knew more than him…

Days went by slowly. There was nothing better for Elizabetha and Sirius to do while sitting in their cells, staring at the filthy lifeless walls and wasting their life away. They talked quietly amongst themselves in the shadows that were cast aimlessly in their cells. They both suffered when the Dementor's did their daily "feeding". It was a dreadful first few days.

Weeks began and ended. The weeks turned into months. The months turned into years.

Sirius and Elizabetha were looking awful.

Sirius' hair was a knotty mess and his clothes were torn and ripped. A prickly beard was forming once more. They only allowed him to shave every other week. He was skinnier. His body looked frail and his eyes justified that weakness. He wasn't the young handsome Sirius Black that presented his most suave smile at the ladies. He was the tired, tortured Sirius Black who would waste all his energy on a single half-smile.

Elizabetha didn't speak to Sirius as much as she used to. Maybe it was because her and Sirius talked about every subject possible the first week they were there. But, it was more likely the pain she was experiencing. Her velvety white complexion possessed minor scars and fresh wounds from being tortured by the men who came in every so often to check up and Sirius and her. Her long smooth hair was messy and knotted and had lost its sheen. She appeared paler and weaker. Her already skinny body had turned to just a bony resemblance. Her eyes showed coldness. Her appearance, however, was only a minor detail in her torment. Her mind was focused solely on escaping that damned prison and killing those who ever did her wrong at her time spent there. Every man that walked in to see her over the few years, she took note of. Every little detail possible. She wanted every last one of them to suffer the way she did, or worse. Her attitude grew poorer; she wasn't polite or sweet, but instead was replaced by an arrogant enraged young lady who would not show any mercy once she left that prison.

She sat slumped against a wall she had become so acquainted with since she arrived at Azkaban. Sirius lay on the floor, sleeping almost peacefully.

Her head picked up at the sound of footsteps approaching rapidly.

_Come for another go, have you?_ She smirked devilishly. Her smirk faded when a man with long white blonde hair stopped in front of her cell and stared at her through icy eyes. Lucius Malfoy. She jumped up.

"Malfoy!" she hissed. She was confused whether she was happy to see him or ashamed of the state of her condition in prison.

"Ms. Lestrange. How very nice to see you again." He drawled slowly. "How's prison life, dear?" She glowered at him.

"How does it look, _Malfoy_?" She emphasized the Malfoy harshly.

"It looks like 11 years has done you well." He stated sarcastically.

"11 years? Has it been _only_ that long?" She took a step forward. "So, why have you come here Malfoy? Come to enjoy my agony?" Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"No, actually, I came to speak to you about arrangements for getting out of here." He whispered. She stepped closer.

"You can do this, can you?"

He nodded. "I have been meeting with the ministry for a few weeks now. It is going to be a while before a decision is made and kept. But I am doing my best and fighting for you to be released." She smirked.

"Well done. How are things, er, going?"

Lucius caught her drift.

"Not very well, Ms. Lestrange. Our Lord inhabited the back of a man named Quirrell's head, but that was rather unsuccessful. If you ask me, I didn't think it would have worked out anyway. And Potter has defeated him once again." He glared at her. "And we are losing the faithful." He whispered dangerously. "Pettigrew is nowhere to be found. Snape left and has a teaching position at Hogwarts, where my son is currently attending his second year. Karkaroff has left as well. Crouch is serving a lifetime sentence here, of course you wouldn't know seeing you probably haven't left your cell since you got here. And your parents are on temporary leave." Elizabetha raised her eyebrow to this. He smirked. "But, another plan has been established, with praise to me, for I invented this plan." Elizabetha stared at him. She didn't ask further questions, as it was too risky. "So, I shall be off, Ms. Lestrange. Enjoy the rest of your stay." He added sardonically. He turned and began walking away, leaving her standing there quietly. He stopped.

"By the way, Ms. Lestrange," He spoke as he spun to face her, "You mother gave birth to you about 5 years ago. She said she hopes that she becomes just as beautiful as you. Before you went into Azkaban, that is." He added with a sick and mocking smirk. He walked away briskly as Elizabetha shot random curse words at him, wishing they were daggers.

Nearly a year after Lucius and Elizabetha's meeting, Sirius spoke to her of his plans of escaping.

"I've been thinking about it for a few years. I never mentioned it to you because I didn't know of a way for you to escape as well… I wouldn't want you in here alone." He spoke softly staring at her battered face. "But, I had overheard some conversation between you and Lucius Malfoy some while ago." He added. She stared at him simply, finding words to speak.

"Well, as your reasoning for not telling me of your escape plans is my very own reasoning as well. So we're even, Sirius."

"But, we don't know _when_ you'll be leaving. I could easily leave any moment I want to. Correct?"

She glared at him. "Yes, Sirius, I understand that. Just leave without me. You don't have to sit around and wait; I can handle it on my own, thanks." She snapped. Sirius has gotten used to her snaps and rude remarks. He understood that she was being hurt mentally, but, to what extent, he was unsure of. He nodded gravely.

"Fine. I leave without you."

Days later Sirius successfully transformed into his animagus form. Elizabetha watched him as he trotted out of his cell as one of the Dementor's opened it to receive a daily feeding. The shaggy haired dog gave one last look at Elizabetha, and she stared with cold eyes back.

"Just _leave_!" She hissed.

The dog ran off. Sirius was gone.

Elizabetha sat in her cell, her back against the cold stonewall once again. She stared blankly at the floor in front of her, her long hair falling over her face creating a tangled curtain. It was almost a year since she last saw Sirius. She regretted not seeing him for so long. He was still her best friend after all.

Suddenly she heard footsteps approaching. It was footsteps she had been waiting for, for too long. There stood before her two men, one with long white blonde hair and a sly smirk playing on his lips, and the other holding a set of keys. Keys to unlock the cell. She perked her head up as the door flew open.

"Come, Ms. Lestrange. It's time to go home."


	5. The Bodycount

It's the shortest chapter yet. I know. Well just started school, and I've been rather busy with that and tired! so here's a little bit before the next chapter comes along. That one _will_ be quite long, I will warn you right now. But, enjoy! Thanks!

Elizabetha drummed the tips of her once soft fingers along the side of a high brick wall. Her shoes brushed against the dew-covered grass quietly and her black robes created an eerie atmosphere as she moved along cat-like. Her large hood framed her face and only looked like a black abyss. Her eyes narrowed cautiously, her breath silently steaming. She approached an opening, a tall pointed black gate that protected the wealthy house behind it from the outside world. She whispered a soft enchantment and the gate slowly creaked open. It was too easy. She smirked casually. She was too powerful.

She seemed to glide along the Belgian block pathway and up to a large wooden door with stained glass windows. Her robes billowed soothingly but still produced an eerie aura. She sensed no one was present in the downstairs vicinity but on the second floor a man was sleeping in his snug bed, utterly unaware of his surroundings. The door inaudibly unlocked and swiftly opened. Her heartbeat accelerated.

Stepping inside on the white marble floor, her eyes motioned to the spiral staircase that appeared so alone in the night. She moved over to it, watching her steps. Her footsteps were almost too quiet and even she believed she wasn't even moving. Her feet hiked the steps in a casual manner but her eyes laid sight on all her surroundings and her mind focused on the man that lay in the bed. Her lips snarled slightly.

Elizabetha reached the top of the staircase and glided to a door on the left, engraved with botanical carvings. A simple wave of her hand, and the door unlocked. Another slight wave and it unlocked once more, and steadily eased open. There stood before her was that grand bed with the peaceful man sleeping in it, tangled up in its wealthy sheets. She walked forward delicately, her eyes transfixed on the man that lay before her. Her right hand slipped into her robes, and she drew out a long steel dagger. She positioned it carefully and hung over him. She gripped tightly. She bit her lip. She plunged. The dagger went straight into his chest, missing his heart purposely. He woke with a scream of agony.

He attempted to sit up to get a better glance at his attacker, but failed when all her weight fell on him as she held him down. He cursed in a thick English accent as she twirled the dagger in its place. She removed it; the silver blade now tinged red. Blood poured from his chest freely as he gasped and held his chest. She gripped tightly again and plunged again. This time to the right of his heart. He screamed and cursed and struggled. She made no sign of fear. She twirled the dagger, and removed it, once more. Then she plunged again. It was the centre of the two previous wounds, and it was also his heart. He screamed, and she grabbed a goose-feathered pillow and shoved it into his mouth. His scream stifled. They were dying away slowly. He became unresponsive, no longer struggling nor making a sound, and no longer breathing. His beating heart had died, and the blood flowed profusely. She removed her prized dagger and she cleaned the blade on his bed robes. She smirked, once more, casually.

It was the third murder she committed that night.


End file.
